icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Sam Puckett/iCarly and The Big Bang Theory!!! :D
(Roxas is here with a blog!!! iLove The Big Bang Theory and iCarly!!! If you wanna know the point of this blog, it's mainly to state the similarities between the two shows. Little do you know, these two shows have a LOT in common. :D First, Steve Molaro and Steve Holland have worked on The Big Bang Theory. Another show they are credited with??? iCarly. ^_^ Jim Parsons of The Big Bang Theory plays Sheldon, but guest starred this season as Caleb on iCarly!!!! The first, and major similarity between the shows is the setting; both shows take place in an apartment building. As you guys know, Carly lives in apartment 8-C, Freddie lives 8-D (please, no jokes, I know what it looks like). In the Big Bang Theory, the main character Leonard lives with his friend Sheldon in apartment 4A across from his love interest, Penny in 4B. 4 is half of 8, an interesting coincidence... Anyways, the Pilot of The Big Bang Theory and iPilot were similar in one aspect: Carly met Freddie and we learned he had a crush on her, and Penny had just moved into the apartment, and Leonard immediately likes her. In both instances, Leonard and Freddie tried to do a favor for the girl they liked. Freddie lent Carly his camera and equipment, and Leonard attempted to get Penny's tv back from her ex-boyfriend. An iCarly plot that made it into a TBBT episode was Sam on nitrous gas. In iThink They Kissed, Sam reveals a secret while under the influence of laughing gas. This secret is revealing, and stuns Carly. In The Big Bang Theory, the episode The Bad Fish Paradigm highlights this theme. Penny reveals a secret to Sheldon, that she lied to Leonard about being in college when they went on a date. Sheldon is able to keep the secret, (though he struggles, because he is a TERRIBLE liar) until he is given milk and Vicodin (pills to make a person drowsy and relieve pain) by his friend Howard. Howard is so annoyed with Sheldon being in his house, he gave Sheldon pills to try and shut him up, then decided just to send him back to his apartment with Leonard. When Sheldon returns, he is goofy, not himself, and reveals the secret to Leonard, who is shocked. In a relaxed manner, Leonard suggests her going to a local CA college, which offends her. This leads to the first break up of Leonard and Penny. Like iCarly, TBBT is in what is considered it's fifth season, and has had the "shippy" wars. Many fans of The Big Bang Theory like the coupling of either Leonard and Penny (the traditional "girl next door" coupling, kindof like Creddie) or Sheldon and Penny (the traditional "love/hate" coupling, which yours truly ships). Leonard and Penny dated, but broke up because Penny could not return Leonard's love (sound familiar?). Now Leonard dates someone else, and Penny wishes she could be back with Leonard. In iOMG, the season 4 finale, Sam kissed Freddie, revealing that she was in love with him. The TBBT finale had Penny reveal she regretted breaking up with Leonard. One funny bit? While Freddie may have had a serious revelation in his kiss with Sam, Sheldon was kissed for the first time by female version of him for the first time, Amy. As Sheldon is considered a genius, he's often condescending and rude, even without meaning to be, but he has NO CLUE when it comes to people skills. :D (By the way, if you like Amy/Sheldon, you dig the Shamy! Which I also love. XD) I'm pretty sure I made my point, and shamelessly promoted TBBT. So... if you're old enough... and you're not awkward about the dilly do... then watch The Big Bang Theory, every Thursday night!!! See ya see ya!) – The Sam Puckett talk 03:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts